I Don't Wanna Be In Love
by Bella-Kate-Allie-Mallory
Summary: OCs Needed! Audition with Reviews! OCs will be chosen on Friday, Sepetmber 17! GOGOGOGOGO!
1. Auditions

**So I was listening to I don't wanna be in love by Good Charlotte and I got an idea.**

**Four girls go to LA to be famous and meet BTR. They don't plan to fall in love but they do.**

**So... I need 3 OCs.**

**Here's what you need:**

_Full Name:_

_Nicknames: _

_Birthday:_

_Age:_

_Appearances:_

_Personality:_

_Likes:_

_Dislikes:_

_BTR Guy:_

_Style:_

_Talents:_

_Often Heard Saying:_

_Favorite Song:_

_Band Name:_

_Other:_

**So here's mine:**

**Name: Misty Mae Underwood**

**Nickname: Misty, Mae, Emmy,**

**Birthday: December 22**

**Age: 15**

**Appearances: (Debby Ryan like) Curly Blonde/Brown hair, Brown Eyes, Flawless Pale Skin, 5'1, 105 lbs. **

**Personality: Sweet, Caring, Sometimes Aggressive, Loving, Bubbly, Happy, Depressed, Anxious, Fun loving, Quiet, Rebellious, Shy, **

**Likes: Horseback riding, Candy, Falling in Love, Smiles, Hope, Joy, Christmas, Happiness, Giggling, Animals, Playing Guitar, iPod, Laptop, Rainstorms**

**Dislikes: Swimming, (She can't swim), Spiders, Snakes, Clowns, Chuck E Cheese (She thinks he's a overgrown sewer rat), Being out at sea, mean crabby people, heartbreaks, cheaters, grapes, vegetables, fruit (except for oranges and lemons), annoying people online, nightmares,**

**BTR Guy: Kendall**

**Style: Girly/Tomboy meets Edgy/Rocker: Skinny Jeans, Converse, Dresses, Hats, Tank tops, Tees, Necklaces, Earrings, Bangles, Headbands with Flowers/Bows, Stars/Hearts/Butterflies, Skirts,**

**Talents: Guitarist/Singer/Dancer/Actress**

**Often Heard Saying: "It's a Girl Thing"**

**Favorite Songs: Can't Be Tamed-MC, A Year Without Rain-SG&TS, You're Not Sorry-TS, Breathe-TS&CC, White Horse-TS, It's a Girl Thing-AM, **

**Band Name: Star Shiners **

**Other: She has bipolar disorder, Mood Disorder, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Has a Cavalier King Spaniel named Jack and a Baby Blond Yorkie named Maggie.**

**So this will be ended on Friday, September 17 (I think that's the right date) so Review your Auditions!**

**xoxIsabellaxox**


	2. Contest DONE

**It's Friday! *party time* Wooo! (I had a cupcake on the bus! :p!)**

**So! OC Contest DONE!**

**Here are the winners:**

**Logan: iLikePie285;**

**Here's her application:**

_Name: Janelle YeAge: 16Appearance: Janelle is Asian (Chinese), and she has long pinstraight black hair with dyed highlights that goes down to her mid-back. She has dark brown eyes, and her skin is usually wears makeup, but nothing too heavy (light mascara, light lip gloss). Janelle is 5'6, weighs about 100 pounds, and amazingly skinny. (even though she eats like a pig.)Talent: She mainly plays the piano and the violin, but right now she's learning : Janelle dresses up all fancy, and she loves to wear bows in her hair, with a plain blouse (usually white, with layered necklaces) and a cardigan on top, complete with a frilly skirt and high heels. (Even though she's pretty on the outside, only her close friends know she's really messy/hygiene-less on the inside.)When people first look at Janelle, they think of a typical, girly-girl that cares too much about her looks, but when they get to know her they can quickly realize she's really outgoing, music-loving, smart, care free girl who loves to do what she :Janelle loves to draw, and she's good at it, too. In her free time, she likes to sit outside on the sidewalk and just draw things she sees around her. She also loves to sing to annoy her brother (even though she's bad at it, and everyone knows it). She practices the piano and violin hard for 3 hours each every day, and currently she's trying to learn guitar, and she's doing well so far since she can play the violin. She loves it very much, she loves to move to the beat and just feel the music she also loves to compose. So far she's composed and published 4 violin pieces, 2 piano pieces, and right now is working on a piece for an orchestra. She also enjoys listening to her iPod; she's a huge fan of classical and pop music. She's a strong believer in God, and tries to do what's right. Janelle hates studying, reading, writing; basically anything that requires thinking. Even though she doesn't get good grades in school, it's only because she doesn't want to put her is actually very smart. She loves computer science, she can hack a computer anytime (but, since it's illegal, doesn't do it often.)She also is very unathletic, and doesn't really like to exercise. In her free time, she sits on the couch watching TV, usually while eating something remotely unhealthy. (She has a very, very high metabolism.)Likes: Eating (one of her main things she does), sleeping, watching TV on the couch, playing music, annoying her brother, going on the computer, hanging out with friends, laughing, talking, listening to music, traveling, :Exercising, studying, working hard, reading, writing, math, science, gossip, rumors, teasing, roller coasters, dangerous things, rude people, smart-alecks, teacher's pets/goody goods, mean people, 'bad boys', her mother, bullies, : Yuxun Chu (mother, 43 years)Wei Ye(father, deceased)John Robert (J.R.) Ye (brother, 19 years)Childhood:Janelle was born in Minnesota, and has been living there ever since Janelle's father died when she was 4, her mother had been in a state of depression. She yelled at Janelle every day, forced her to study harder, and practice the piano and the violin all day, sometimes even all night. While her mother would invite friends over on the weekends and get drunk, she would force Janelle to play for background music, and Janelle would do so for hours and hours, with tears in her eyes from fatigue and pain from being an opportunity came when she was sixteen, she took it and was accepted to be the pianist for an upcoming girl band. She moved to Hollywood soon after (she was relieved to be away from her mother finally).Favorite BTR member: LOGAN!Personality:Janelle may seem girly from the outside based on her clothes, but on the inside she's a lazy, hygiene-less, couch sleeps fourteen to sixteen hours a day (she sleeps early on school days), and eats like a pig. She loves every dessert ever existed, and her favorite kind of food is Chinese food (especially spring rolls dipped in oyster sauce). She eats chips a lot, too, but her metabolism is very high, so even though she eats a lot she's still skinny. Though she's very lazy, she's also very outgoing. She loves to talk and hang out with her friends, and will go to desperate measures to help a friend in also a very free girl. She does exactly what she wants(if it's the right thing). She doesn't listen to other people when they criticize her work or music based on the style, and plays it to the feeling she wants it to 's crazy a lot, and hyper. She likes to joke around, and her friends often refer to her as 'squirrelly'.Janelle is also extremely smart, despite her straight-C report card (she doesn't like to put effort into schoolwork). Many people don't know that she's a complete computer nerd, and she can hack a computer anytime. (even though she doesn't, since it's illegal)Even though she's not very hard working, when it comes to something to aim for, like her lifetime goal to go to college at the Julliard School of Music, she'll do anything to get there. Often Heard Saying:"Huh?"Favorite Song:Love Story- Taylor Swift, Never Say Never- Justin Bieber, Kissin U- Miranda Cosgrove, Average Girl-Emily Osment, If Today Was a Fairytale- Taylor SwiftBand Name: Um….I don't really know. I like either Dreaming Out Loud or Wonder._

**For James: Kaleidiscope of Colors: **

**Application:**

_Full Name: Keely Cassadee DavisNicknames: Key, KC, KDBirthday: February 14, 1995Age: 15Appearances: She has long, layered, thin, pin straight hair. The top layer is blonde, the bottom is died black. Her eyes are naturally amethyst with teal and gold flecks. Her build is akinny, but not anorexic thin. Kind of the perfect figure/hourglass figure. She is very athletic and is double jointed. Her legs alays look like they go on for : Keely is very outgoing, and sweet. But, on the other hand, she's always putting her foot in her mouth. She kind of a big mouth, and is a bit quirky. If she were to be like any character in the world, it would be Cat Valentine from Victorious. Somtimes her friends think that the creators stalked Keely to get Cat's character because they are exactly alike. She loves to party, dance, and sing. Likes: She loves skateboarding, dancing, partying, sports (she plays hockey, lacrosse, soccer, basketball, volleyball, and football), and loves spotting out cute boys in the : Girly stuff, freak shows (cuz according to her, freak shows are just a way to embarass different looking people), staying inside, people that confuse Guy: James (can change if needed)Style: Her style consists of lots of jeans, and t-shirts. She loves the David And Golieth brand or any t-shirts with funny sayings. Her favorite shirt that she owns has ninjas in black on it ith one ninja in pink and it says, "Stand out from the Crowd". Other than t-shirts in jeans, she loves the military style (studded clothes and shoes, military jackets, lots of camouflage), the boho style (floral patterned clothes, 70's inspired, lots of fringe and head bands), and the 'urban hip hop' style (Baby Phat, Pastry shoes, Ed Hardy).Talents: Singing, dancing, sportsOften Heard Saying: "What's that supposed to mean?" "That's What Girls Do." "Dance Hard, Laugh Hard, party like rockstar!"Favorite Song: Till I Forget About You~BTR, LOSTinSTEREO~ATL, toySOLDIERS~Martika, LIKEtoySOLDIERS~Eminem., mine~TAYLORswift, LIVElikeTHERE'SnoTOMORROW~SG&TSBand Name: Constellation 27, Lovely : Has a Saint Bernard named Buddah, a Newfoundland named Isis, an Akita named Zeus, and a German Shepard named Venus._

**For Carlos: TheLadyofTheStars **

_Full Name: Jane Roxanne StevensNicknames: Roxy, JRBirthday: December 31st Age: 16Appearances: Straight, long blonde hair that goes down to her shoulders, sparkling blue eyes. She has bangs that cover her forehead. She's 5'7" and weighs 120 pounds. She's thin, but very curvy. Personality: Roxy is a head-turner, and she uses it to her advantage. She can be a bit of a snob, but deep down she's a good person with good values. She likes to flaunt her toned body by wearing very tight fitting clothes. She likes to come across as being uncaring toward others (often coming across as sarcastic), but in reality, when know one's looking, she often volunteers at the soup kitchen and the animal shelter. Though she acts like she's superior to others, deep down she's incredibly insecure, which is why she doesn't let many people know the real her. She's afraid they'll reject her. Likes: Animals, cute clothes, volunteering (shhh…don't tell anyone!), singing, warm weather, swimming, makeup, playing the piano, fashionDislikes: winter, cold weather, bugs, people who don't put effort into their looks or clothes (especially when they're actually really pretty)BTR Guy: Anybody! Whoever you see her with is fine with me!Style: She's a girly girl, to say the least. She likes to wear tight fitting blouses and short skirts that show off her long legs. She likes to wear light colors, her favorite being sky blue (to match her eyes). She also wears tank tops and jeans, whenever she's volunteering or doing some other activity that involves a lot of running around. She normally wears her hair down, but she does put it up in a ponytail whenever she needs to focus on the task at : Singing, playing the piano. Drawing, making clothesOften Heard Saying: "Ok, drama queen." (sarcasm)Favorite Song: "King of Anyting" by Sara Bareilles Band Name: Omega 4 (or just Omega?)Other: Roxy is from good ol' Georgia, coming from an incredibly wealthy family. She's an only child, and her parents treated her like royalty, giving her whatever she wants (which explains why she's a bit of a snob). Despite being handed everything, Roxy has a really good work ethic. Her dream is to become a fashion designer, and she hopes by being in the band, her name will get out there and someone will help her launch her own line. _

**Anyways… My friend Mallory AKA littlemisschristmasjoy (her user) asked my to get her name around! So Go! GOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGO! **

**And I will have chapter 1 (Official) up soon! Thanks for all who participated! YAYYY! BYE!**

**Hyper Bella is out! PEACE!**


End file.
